Genesis Park
Genesis Park is the first movie of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades based on Jurassic Park Saga. Summary The founder of a theme park called, Genesis Park, Professor Mosquito Amber, invites Princess Yuna her friends and family to Genesis Park, a theme park full of all kinds of Extinct Animals great and small including Dinosaurs, Saber Tooth Tigers, Mammoths and Mastodons and many more Prehistoric Creatures. But, Flim and Flam, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, Mr. Winkie and Abis Mal were sent by Sarousch to collect enough embryos to create his own creatures for his Circus, Cirque De Sarousch and even steal the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. As the power went off, All the animals had gone wild. Now, Yuna and her friends have to get to the bottom of it. Little did Yuna know is that she was given the ability to tame Extinct Animals without fear. Plot Opening Scene The film opens with the workers bringing a cloned Smilodon Fatalis. But the Saber Tooth Tiger busted out of the crate and gone wild. And Raptor Claw had to use enough Tranquilizer Darts on the beast who is now out. Meanwhile, Mickey and the gang are on a digging exploration at Pangea. The Dig Site Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends and families are witnessing the Digging Sites of the Dinosaurs and other extincted animals. Nyx was confuse about how possible for John Hammond to create Dinosaurs, And Merlin and Archimedes explained to her that it came from the Amber which contains the DNA of the Dinosaurs and other Extinct Animals. Hiro and Luna told Yuna that Owen Grady was the first one who ever trained Velociraptors, She began to think how great she'll do with Extinct Animals. Baby Herman came during his brake with Roger Rabbit, He explained about the news about Zap Trees were discovered in Pangea. Then, a Helicopter come their way and inside it was Professor Mosquito Amber and he has invited them all to his theme park, "Genesis Park" And Yuna and her friends except it. The Journals glowed of the excitement about to happen. Flim and Flam meets their Mob/Making a deal with Sarousch Meanwhile, Flim and Flam are planning a new plan to get revenge. When suddenly, They met Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, Mr. Winkie and Abis Mal and offered them to be part of their mob and they except it. Later, Sarouch met the Mob and made his offer that if they would bring him some embryos of any prehistoric animals, He'll create his own creatures for his Circus, Cirque De Sarousch. Flim and Flam and the Mob except his offer as long as they'll be rewarded. They made a deal with Sarousch, And Flim and Flam and the Mob set off for the Professor's Prehistoric Theme Park. Even, Sarousch wants the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher, Recreate Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, Put an end to Yuna and her friends and rule all worlds. Arriving to the new theme park/Coming for a bumpy landing/Welcome to Genesis Park! Meanwhile, Professor Mosquito Amber and his special guests arrived on a Helicopter in Genesis Park. A theme park which collected breeding pairs of each species of Extinct Animals. Named after Genesis in the Bible. As they arrived in the great entrance to the park, They've stumbled upon a herd of plant eating dinosaurs, Mammoths, Mastodons and other herbivores roaming free. Everyone and Everypony were thrilled and amazed the all herbivores moved in herds. The research clinic/How Extinct Animals were cloned/Some hatched and Some born from birth Later, They've arrived at the Genesis Park's Research Clinic. Professor Amber brought them to the theater where he everyone meets his clone. Skyla was puzzled about his multiplying clones in the theater. Then out of nowhere, They've met Mr. DNA. And he showed everyone and everypony about how Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Mastodons and other Extinct Animals were created and cloned. Later, They've discovered where scientists made eggs who're about to hatch and prehistoric mammals were born from the womb of their mothers who're modern day mammals. Yuna research on the Journals about all prehistoric animals. Feeding the Titanoboa/Dinner with the Professor/Meet the whole family Later, Roger, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Dipper and Mabel are witnessing how scientists begin feeding a horse to the Titanoboa. Everyone and Everypony were amazed how a snake that gigantic can eat a much meat. Later, it was dinner time, And Chef Pepper Jack begins serving the food everyone ordered as the Professor discuss his group about Genesis Park. Then, The Professor had a call from his daughter who said to him that she and the family had arrived. When everyone came to the research museum, There they've met the whole family, Pitch and Kick the Professor's Grandchildren with their parents, Larry and Ellie, The Professor's daughter. It was a loving reunion. Beginning the Jeep Tour/Seeing every species/The Mobs sneaking inside Later, The Jeep Tour begins as every automatic electric jeeps carry each four passengers. The Jeeps were made to take passengers to every enclosure from the Paleozoic Era to the Mesozoic Era to the Cenozoic Era. Then, Yuna and her friends saw the Gorgonopsid and discovered a herd of Sauropods of each species. Meanwhile, Luna, Celestia, Twilight and Cadance staying with Isamu, Indy and Anna, Flashlight and Tyrone while watching the Jeeps on the monitor. Yuna and her friends were having a fun tour. Suddenly, Yuna sees and comes to see a sick Indricotherium, Duchess Petunia took care of it. Meanwhile, the Mob had sneak inside and took each embryos of each species and put them in the vile cases. The Power went off/A terrible storm ahead/Smilodon on the loose The powers went off as the Mod begin their escape with some Embryos. Just then, Professor Amber, Larry and Ellie are beginning to worry about Alexis and Jim. Celestia and Duck organize a search party for Yuna and her friends. Then, a terrible storm was coming from the Wonderbolts. At the Cenozoic Era enclosures, The foals waited patiently for help. Suddenly, They heard loud growl. Then, the male Smilodon came out of nowhere as it got out of his enclosure. The Smilodon tips the Jeep where Alexis and Jim are with Edmond and the others. Yuna got out of the jeep where she, Solarna, Sharon, Snowdrop, Jubilee and Flurry Heart are in. Suddenly, The jeep fell into a tree as Yuna came facing the Smilodon without fear and started taming unaware how tamable she is. Then, Sharon mended the Smilodon enclosure with her magic. Hubie got injured with the Smilodon attack as Rocko the Rockhopper keeps him away from danger. The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs/Cake and Pines Twins to the Rescue/Carnotaurus started chasing Meanwhile, The Mob were just on their way to find the Journals , the sea side in the Mesozoic Era. All of the sudden, The car crashed into a waterfall and is stuck. Flim and Flam lost their magic and it's strength. Then, The gaggle of Deinosuchus appeared out of nowhere. As they climbed up on top of the trees, They've forgot the case of embryos. They were trapped between the Giant Crocs. Back with the foals, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Dipper and Mabel started doing their duo team effort to help Alexis, Jim, Edmond and the others out of the tree and they've succeed it. Meanwhile, Ellie and Rator Claw discovered that the jeeps were empty and they've found a damaged on the tree. Then, a roar was herd. A Carnotaurus was loose from the Mesozoic Era Enclosures. So Rator Claw drove the jeep to gave enough speed to escape. Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons/Gaining control of Genesis Park At the Visitor's Center, the S.S. Headliner Crew arrived for help. Luna was getting worried about Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna even Larry and Ellie were worried about Alexis and Time. But Professor Amber would never give up hope for their safety. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends met a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons of each species. Yuna could see how tamable she is with the whole herds. With the others, They had a discussion about how to keep Genesis Park from going out of business. Wake up call from the Pachyderms/Stampeding Macrauchenias/Encountering the Mob The next day, Yuna and her friends were awoke by the Mastodon Calf as the foals started continuing their way back to their families. Meanwhile, Celestia begin playing with her babies while Twilight and her friends go and find the power source and mend it. Back with the foals, They've discovered a herd of Macrauchenias on a stampede. Yuna sees a T-Rex attacking the herd. So she led the whole herd to a safer ground and returned to confront it and send it back to it's enclosure on the Mesozoic Era area. Then, They found the Mob of Thugs and Flim and Flam are with them. But, They still has no magic and the Case of Embryos are still on the other side. Flim and Flim demands for the Journals but Yuna refuses. So, She and her friends stop the Mob from stealing the Journals and took the case as the rest of Captain Stubbs and his Crew came to the rescue and the royal guards brought the Mod to Justice. Fixing the Power Source/Genesis Park is Back in Business/Back Safe and Sound Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends had found the power source. Mickey reads the instruction while they do exactly as it says. Back with the foals, they have to climb over the fence and out of the enclosure. Then, Jim injures his hooves (when he tried to climb down the fence). With the group, Twilight and her friends managed the bring back power. Then, the Sabor Tooth Tigers appears just as they left the power source. Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Trixie used their magic and use their force field to trap them and prevent anymore danger. Then, Yuna and her friends made it back to their families safely. Returning to the Visitor Center/R.O.U.S.'s and Killer Shrews Searching for their next meal Later that day, Yuna and her friends had to leave Alexis and Jim with Emmet and his company look after them until they come back with their parents and grandfather. Then, R.O.U.S.es and Killer Shrews are send by Sarousch to find the Journals and wipe them out. When Alexis, Jim, Emmet and his friends were having desserts, They saw shadows of the beasts. Then, Yuna and her friends saw Sarousch with the R.O.U.S. and Killer Shrews as they left to warn the others. In the kitchen, Alexis and Jim were hiding just to make sure they weren't spotted by the monsters. Monster Rodents Everywhere/Prehistoric Predatory Animals to the Rescue/Sarousch defeated again Alexis, Jim, Emmet and his friends ran to Yuna and the foals, They escape from the R.O.U.S.es and the Killer Shrews and protects the Journals. They've come to the control room. Then, Yuna calls Mosquito Amber (who is staying with Celestia, Luna, Twilight and the others) and tell him the she's gives them the signal to make her plan into action. The foals created the lock down so the Monster Rodents won't get in. So they left to the other room. When suddenly, They were surrounded by more R.O.U.S.es and Killer Shrews. Suddenly, They were ambushed by the Titanoboa, the pack of Smilodons and Velociraptors, A flock of Phorusrhacos and a T-Rex. Sarousch was defeated once again when he was tied in rope by Larry and Ellie. Then, Mosquito Amber and the others arrives in a jeep to the rescue. Yuna explained that there's a lot of work to do once they're going to keep Genesis Park in business. The Professor agreed. Genesis Park is saved and back in business/Ends with the Biggest Grand Opening Ever A week later, Princess Yuna and Mosquito Amber announce Genesis Park open for business. Then, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, Benny, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business became close friends with Alexis and Jim. And they became new members of Yuna's Company and got The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky and Kamzo) as their guardians. And the film ends with Yuna and her friends taking the Jeep Tour again. At Skylands, Yuna writes on Journal 4 about her first adventure in Genesis Park. In the post-credit scenes, Yuna and her friends introduce Alexis and Jim to some of their friends from Fantasyland and at Golden Oaks Library, Tyrone greeted them. Trivia *Professor Mosquito Amber, Alexis, Jim, Raptor Claw, Larry and Ellie were introduced in this film. *This is when Alexis and Jim became close friends with Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Uni-Kitty, MetalBeard, Benny, Bad Cop/Good Cop and President Business in this film. *This film is based off Jurassic Park. *The storyline continues in The Lost World: Genesis Park. Song and Music Score *Music Score - Jurassic Park Main Titles (from Jurassic Park) *'The Lobster Mobster's Mob' - Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp (When Starlight Glimmer joined the Mob) *Music Score - Welcome to Jurassic Park (when they arrived Genesis Park) *Music Score - The Egg Travels (When the Jeep Tour begins) *Music Score - T-Rex Rescue (when the foals escapes from the R.O.U.S.es and Killer Shrews and the Prehistoric Predatory Animals came to the foals' rescue) *Music Score - Epilogue (from Dinosaur) (when Genesis Park has a Grand Opening) *End Credits - Dedication and Windsong (music score) Scenes #Opening Scene #The Dig Site #Flim and Flam meets their Mob/Making a deal with Sarousch #Arriving to the new theme park/Coming for a bumpy landing/Welcome to Genesis Park! #The research clinic/How Extinct Animals were cloned/Some hatched and Some born from birth #Feeding the Titanoboa/Dinner with the Professor/Meet the whole family #Beginning the Jeep Tour/Seeing every species/The Mobs sneaking inside #The Power went off/A terrible storm ahead/Smilodon on the loose #The Mob trapped by Giant Crocs/Cake Twins to the Rescue/Carnotaurus started chasing #Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons/Gaining control of Genesis Park #Wake up call from the Pachyderms/Stampeding Macrauchenias/Encountering the Mob #Fixing the Power Source/Genesis Park is Back in Business/Back Safe and Sound #Returning to the Visitor Center/R.O.U.S.'s and Killer Shrews Searching for their next meal #Monster Rodents Everywhere/Prehistoric Predatory Animals to the Rescue/Sarousch defeated again #Genesis Park is saved and back in business/Ends with the Biggest Grand Opening Ever Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Movies